Destiny of a Warrior: Flood
Allegiances FogClan FlameClan AdderClan GlowClan NightClan Other Cats Chapter One Sageleaf stared at the dark almost-black clouds slowly moving towards the lake. Not that she minded having a storm. Greenleaf had been particularly harsh on the Clans, and she knew without using her powers that the lake needed rain desperately. Te lake had receded, but not too badly, the streams under the cover of the trees still flowed.She relished the thought of what good a nice storm would do. "Are we gonna get rain, Sgaeleaf?" Sageleaf turned to face Fallowclaw, her brother. He had a hard time in the heat, like Ripplestripe and Redfangs. Their dark fur was torture. "Yeah. Ask Grayshine to make the drops bigger," she joked. He grined and padded of to talk to Swallowflight. She and her siblings had been made warriors about two moons ago- Icestorm and Archeye, and the former rogue, now Peachpelt. Sageleaf purred and turned to walk towards her nest in the warriors den, settling down and closing her eyes. "The water's in the dens!" "Get to the cliffs!" "Hurry!" "We're going to drown!" Sageleaf jumped up, breathing hard. Oatwhisker, next to her, cocked his head. "Bad dream?" he guessed. Sageleaf nodded quickly. "Where's Purplepool?" she asked. Oatwhisker's eyes narrowed in thought. "I believe she's out near the Sandy Hollow," he replied, "According to Minnowpaw there are several juniper bushes near there." Sageleaf purred her thanks and dashed out towards the hollow. When she arrived, Purplepool was there, collecting the berries. "Purplepool!" Sageleaf called. The mottled she-cat whirled around, stopping upon seeing the tortoiseshell's approach. "May I help you, Sageleaf?" she asked calmly. "I had a vision," Sageleaf said breathlessly. "A vision?" Purplepool's eyes grew wide, "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" "It was a vision." Purplepool blinked, and waved her tail, indicating Sageleaf should continue. Chapter Two It had been raining hard for two days now. "Fogwhisker!" Grayshine gasped. She had been hunting alone, depressed after Ripplestripe had taken Frostynose as a mate, when she had found the deputy lying on the ground in the rain. Under a large brakch. Still as ice. "Gr-Grayshine?" Fogwhisker whispered, lifting her head, "Get help!" Grayshine darted away quickly, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She used her powers to make the branch lighter. Soon she bumped into a border patrol consisting of Fernshadow, Vineflower, Hollyberry, Squirrelstep, and Cometshine and Newtpaw. She ran up to the she-cats. "Fogwhisker is trapped under a fallen branch," she yelled breathlessly, "We need to help her!" The she-cats gasped. "Newtpaw and Squirrelstep, go and fetch some more warriors," Vineflower ordered to the youngest cats and then flicked her tail at Grayshine. "Lead the way." Grayshine led the she-cats through the rain, and by the time they reached Fogwhisker, their paws were sopping wet and muddy. Fogwhisker was barely breathing. Vineflower put her paws against the branch. "Come on, push!" she yowled, and Grayshine and the others joined her. Grayshine used her powers as much as she could under so much stress to make the branch lighter still. They managed to free Fogwhisker's shoulder and front legs when Squirrelstep and Newtpaw arrived with Littlestorm, Ripplestripe, Daisyclaw, Oakfur, and Silentstep. With the added help, they soon had the branch off of Fogwhisker's body. Littlestorm and Silentstep were charged with carrying the mangled and battered deputy back to camp. As the patrol followed the two, Fogwhisker's eyes kept darting to and away from Ripplestripe. They soon arrived back in camp and found the whole Clan waiting. Mousestar ran up to Fogwhisker's body and started to murmur something to her. Purplepool and Minnowpaw carried her into their den, and the Clan waited in silence. Frostynose padded up to Ripplestripe. "What happened, my love?" she asked, "You're so dirty!" Ripplestripe explained the situation. "Oh, my hero," Frostynose purred, leading him into the dry warriors' den. Grayshine bared her teeth and allowed a small tear to escape. Her father padded up beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing," Grayshine muttered, "I'm fine." "Lionfire!" her aunt Songfall yowled, "We need you to help slide some leaved over to brambles to prevent leaking!" Grayshine glanced over. Fallowclaw, her mother Mintfrost, Redfangs, and Owlpaw, Starlingpaw and Eveningpaw were already at work. From the nursery, right behind her, she could hear Morningkit, Dewkit and Applekit asking what had happened. The rain poured on. Chapter Three As he worked on weaving leaves through brambles, Fallowclaw kept his ear on the Medicine den, listening to what his grandmother and Aunt were saying. "Fallowclaw? Did you hear me?" Owlpaw asked. Fallowclaw shook his head, spraying her with rainwater. "Sorry," he said. The pretty young she-cat shrugged. Fallowclaw perked his ears. He enjoyed listening to the apprentice talking. Her deep blue eyes always kept him interested. "I said, if Fogwhisker can't be deputy anymore, who will Mousestar replace her with?" "Nobody could replace Fogwhisker,"Mintfrost mewed briskly. "You know what I meant," Owlpaw replied. "I would think maybe Lionfire or Blazepelt," Starlingpaw mewed, "After all, they are her sons." "She probably would get a cat with more experiece," Lionfire interrupted, "Like Dirtclaw or Silentstep." They worked on. Chapter Four "Flood!" Sageleaf jumped up. The frightened yowl had come from Fernshadow, and she was right. Water was slowly creeping into the camp, and rising. Mousestar ran out. "Get the elders and kits out first!" she screamed, "And the injured!" Jinglestep and Sunshine soon had the kits away. "Get out!" Mousestar yowled, "Organizing everyone out of the camp. Suddenly, the elders' den collapsed, and an agonized wail was heard. Sageleaf ran to the elders' den. "Echonose and Kinklegs!" she yowled. The mates were trapped under the rubble, the the water was to their necks. "Go!" Echonose called from the brambles, "Get out of here!" "We won't leave you!" Mousestar yowled in agony, pulling out the brambles. "If you stay here longer you'll die!" Kinklegs growled, "Go!" Echonose and Mousestar stared at each other for a long second, and Mousestar slowly backed away. "Come on," she hissed at Sageleaf, and the two darted away. The water went above the two elders' heads. I know, this was really short, but I needed to get started and write the next story.